the dancer  a tekken story
by ravenrobinfan123
Summary: hes getting married, she doesnt want him to marry her , how will it end... will it end in love or will it end in a war...
1. Chapter 1

The Dancer

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Hiro Chang

Btw this is just character name age and all that shit

... ...

Name: Ling Xiaoyu (A.N: her first name is Xiaoyu! And is pronounces shy you)

Age: 18

Occupation: dancer, fighter. (Wants her own theme park)

Best friends with: Asuka Kazama (A.N: she is apparently related to Jin Kazama) (A.N: I am making Jin and Asuka cousins)

Crush (es): Jin Kazama (Asuka's brother)

Nicknames: Xiao, Xiao Xiao, lilfighter

Name: Asuka Kazama

Age: 18 (A.N: (again lol) I know she isn't 18 but in this I don't want her to be the youngest: P)

Occupation: bartender, fighter

Best friends with: Ling Xiaoyu

Crush (es): Hiro Chang

Nicknames: Suki, BumBee, Bar Babe

Name: Hiro Chang

Age: 23

Occupation: DJ

Crush (es): Asuka Kazama

Name: Jin Kazama

Age: 21

Occupation: street fighter, womanizer

Crush (es): Xiaoyu

Best friends with: Hiro Chang

Is getting married to: Christie Monteiro

Name: Christie Monteiro

Age: 23

Occupation: fighter, soon to be house wife

Is getting married to: Jin Kazama

...

Those are our main characters

Like I said I only own Hiro Chang

This was only the character description thingy lol

Hope you read on to chapter 1

From

The author u morons xDxD

Btw my evil purple penguin named Neville says hi u satanic minions... 0.0


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys its me again

This is the actual chapter 1 and sorry if its crappy

Its my first time making a story with chapters on this site

In many other chapters (if i make anymore) there will be songs in them... its kinda like a song fic but it isn't lol

Remember to read and review so i know what i should expect from you all

Please don't kill me about the pairings

Asuka and jin are actually cousins in the game because Namco even said so and xiaoyu actually loves jin because she said in tekken tag tournament "leave jin alone, hes mine"

This is the whole truth so don't hate

And now on to the story

... ...

The dancer – chapter 1

One long lonely day Xiaoyu and her bestest friend in the whole world named Asuka were walking down a long path that lead to a large house.

"I so cant wait to start this job Asuka!" xiaoyu exclaimed as they casually walked into the large house.

"I know its gonna be awesome and were getting money for it , now i don't have to ask my parents for money" Asuka replied back

"Ah , you must be our new maids. Im Christie Monteiro ... well not for long at least im getting married soon hehe"

"Hello Miss Monteiro, Im Asuka and this is my friend Xiaoyu." Replied Asuka

"its nice to meet you both. HIRO! COME SHOW THE NEW MAIDS AROUND!" Christie shouted

"y yes Madam." Hiro replied hiding behind the curtains from being scared by Christie's voice

"show the new maids around the house and then once they have been shown around put them to work" Christie said annoyed

"y yes madam right away" hiro replied 10 times more scared than he was before

AFTER THE TOUR OF THE HOUSE

"where did you girls come from anyway?" hiro asked wondering why the girls are here

"well we needed some money and there were no other job applications so we decided that we should just take it while its available " replied Xiaoyu since she hadn't talked since before they got to the house

"ohh" hiro answered back "well you better get to work, Asuka you start making the food and Xiaoyu you tidy the house.. these rooms to be exactly oh and xiaoyu before you go you are needed to be entertainment for mistress and her fiancé" he handed Xiaoyu a list of rooms to be tidied

They soon got to work and when the time came for supper they were in for the surprise of their lives

...

So what do you think

Good

Bad

Boring

Crappy

Lol

Tell me in a review and i will improve in further chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya again guyz

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer of this story, xiaoyin lover! xoxo

Thanks so much for reviewing I owe you ^^

Right on to the story

...

The dancer – chapter 2

Continued from chapter 1 - AFTER THE TOUR OF THE HOUSE

"Where did you girls come from anyway?" hiro asked wondering why the girls are here

"Well we needed some money and there were no other job applications so we decided that we should just take it while its available "replied Xiaoyu since she hadn't talked since before they got to the house

"Ohh" hiro answered back "well you better get to work, Asuka you start making the food and Xiaoyu you tidy the house.. These rooms to be exactly oh and xiaoyu before you go you are needed to be entertainment for mistress and her fiancé" he handed Xiaoyu a list of rooms to be tidied

They soon got to work and when the time came for supper they were in for the surprise of their lives

...

Asuka came out of the stuffy kitchen with 3 barrels full of food.

"Woaaaah I'm gonna end up dropping all the food if I don't be careful with it" she whispered while trying not to drop any food as she placed it on the table

When she looked up she noticed someone she hadn't seen since they last fought over, which is surprising because Jin is a boy, a doll she had when she was tiny.

"-gasp- Jin, OMG its you. I thought you were dead after, well, you know..."Asuka gasped out.

"-Chuckles- didn't think I'd see you here Asuka. What brings you here?" jin answered playfully

"well me and Xiaoyu were getting –"

"What Xiaoyu's here?" Jin interrupted

"Yeah she's the maid here and I think she's the dinner entertainer" Asuka replied

"Oh well I can't wait to see her perform" Jin replied

Asuka then slid back into the kitchen still obviously shocked that her own cousin was the master of the house.

"Asuka is everything ok?"Hiro asked worriedly

"Why didn't anyone tell me that my own goddamned cousin lived here!"Asuka asked as her voice slowly rised through annoyance and anger

"Well we thought that when you took the application you knew who the masters of the house were" Hiro answered

"It didn't say on the application!"Asuka literally screamed at Hiro

"Ok, ok no need to get testy" Hiro said as Asuka and him went back to work

Back in the dining room...

"Hello darling how is your dinner?" Christie asked her fiancé

"Its delicious, honey did you know that the cook is my very own cousin Asuka?"Jin replied with a smile adorning his face

"I didn't know that sweetie, I didn't even recognise her when I saw her earlier with a girl next to her... oh what was her name again, Sian? Oh well hehehe"Christie replied before giggling to herself

Music then started playing and a girl hidden behind a mask started dancing an exotic dance that could char anyone into wanting her to reveal who she was

The performance was soon over and the dancer, Xiaoyu, turned around and gasped at who she saw

'_OMG its Jin! Does he even know I exist or even work here... ohh what am I gonna do... oh I know ill just leave and never come back... actually I won't' _ Xiaoyu thought to herself before leaving the stage (AN sorry I forgot to tell you, the dining room is a ball room with a huge stage for performances, sorry XD)

'OMG it's her... I wonder if she knows I live here...' Jin thought to himself before Christie snapped him back to reality

"So what do you think?" Christie asked

"Hmm?" Jin replied "...Ohh the performance, it was great"

"Good, now are you ready for the time of your life?" Christie asked seductively as she started to massage Jin's shoulders

"Not right now Christie, I would like to thank my cousin for that wonderful meal and i would also like to thank the dancer for her performance tonight"

"Aww ok Hun .. See you later " Christie replied looking very deflated

Later that night...

After thanking Asuka for her amazing meal he started looking for the dancer (AN the dancer is Xiaoyu and she's also the maid but she only cleans certain rooms like Jin and Christie's room) .

He then noticed a maid who looked like the dancer but without the mask.

"Excuse me miss but did you dance earlier when I was having my dinner?"Jin asked the girl

"Why yes it was me. Why you ask master?" the girl asked looking a little scared at what will happen to her

"Because I would like to thank you, so thank you for that amazing performance. By the way, what is your name?"Jin replied

"My name is Xiaoyu." She replied

"I knew it was you when I saw you.. Well you looked familiar up there but Asuka did give me a huge clue by saying that you were the entertainment here"Jin smiled a smile that sent shivers down Xiaoyu's spine (AN nice shivers not bad shivers XD)"Oh and you don't need to call me master, just call me Jin like you always used to years ago in school"

"Of course mast-Jin" Xiaoyu said

"Well it was nice seeing you again Xiaoyu, I missed you ,you know" Jin replied before walking off to his own room

"I missed you too , my love" Xiaoyu whispered as she walked away to tidy the rest of the rooms

...

Ooooh this is gonna get good

I completely forgot the pairings in this

The parings are

Jin/Xiaoyu

And

Hiro/Asuka

Like I said at the complete beginning I do not own any of the characters except for Hiro Chang

And like I also said this chapter is dedicated to Xiaoyin lover

Please read and review and tell me what could be improved for other chapters and stories to come


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys

Instead of dedicating chapters I'm gonna dedicate stories

Soo the story is dedicated toooooooo drum roll please...: XIAOYIN LOVER! U R FREAKIN AWESOME!

Oh yeah and this chapter will have a song in it

I do not own the song at all so please bear with me XD

the lyrics are underlined btw

...

Continued from chapter 2

Later that night...

After thanking Asuka for her amazing meal he started looking for the dancer (AN the dancer is Xiaoyu and she's also the maid but she only cleans certain rooms like Jin and Christie's room) .

He then noticed a maid who looked like the dancer but without the mask.

"Excuse me miss but did you dance earlier when I was having my dinner?"Jin asked the girl

"Why yes it was me. Why you ask master?" the girl asked looking a little scared at what will happen to her

"Because I would like to thank you, so thank you for that amazing performance. By the way, what is your name?"Jin replied

"My name is Xiaoyu." She replied

"I knew it was you when I saw you.. Well you looked familiar up there but Asuka did give me a huge clue by saying that you were the entertainment here "Jin smiled a smile that sent shivers down Xiaoyu's spine (AN nice shivers not bad shivers XD)"Oh and you don't need to call me master, just call me Jin like you always used to years ago in school"

"Of course mast-Jin" Xiaoyu said

"Well it was nice seeing you again Xiaoyu, I missed you, you know" Jin replied before walking off to his own room

"I missed you too , my love" Xiaoyu whispered as she walked away to tidy the rest of the rooms

...

Chapter 3

The next morning Jin woke up to find that his fiancé wasn't next to him in the bed

"Hrmn, Christie? Where are you?" Jin asked restlessly

He got up and got dressed and looked for his dearly beloved

-Thud- "!" "OMG I'm so sorry I didn't see you!"Xiaoyu exclaimed while jumping in the air out of shock

"No worries, um have you seen Christie?"Jin replied with a smile on his face

"Sorry I haven't seen the mistress since last night when she was walking around on the balcony"

"Thank you" Jin said while walking off to find Christie

"Good morning sir"Hiro warmly welcomed Jin as he walked into the room that leads to balcony

"Good morning Hiro, have you seen Christie anywhere?"

"I think she went out shopping today sir" Hiro answered

"Ok thank you"

-Jin's phone rings- "Hello?"

-Christie talks over phone to jin- "hi darling I decided that I needed to look for a dress for the wedding and the cook came with me, is that ok dear?"

"Yeah its fine, don't be too late because I haven't seen you yet and you never woke me up or gave me my morning kiss"

"Aww hehehe , don't worry ill give you your morning kiss when I get home"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too, bye sweetie"

-Puts phone back in pocket-

...

Later that day – supper time to be exact

"Hiya cuz heres your food"Asuka says with glee

"Thank you , did you have a good time shopping?" Jin replies while taking a big bite out of his Cantonese sweet and sour chicken

"Not really, I'm not a girly girl so I hate that stuff"

Jin just smiled at what his cousin just said to him (AN Christie is asleep, she was tired out after shopping XD)

Just then RADAR by Britney Spears started to play and Xiaoyu came out and started dancing to the song

Jin watched her as her petite body moved to the beat with ease

Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges (I like 'em rough)  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us

He never noticed that in all the years that he knew her that she looked like a goddess

While watching her he remembered when he left her at the end of his days in the Mishima Ziabatsu training academy

-Flashback-(the flash back is around 3 years ago, jin is 24 and xiaoyu is 21)

"Xiaoyu, I have to go. Just forget all about me ok?"Jin asked while pulling the crying Xiaoyu away from his car

"-cries even more- NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"Xiaoyu screamed at him

"-Shouting- XIAOYU I HAVE TO GO! PLEASE JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I FORGET! HM WHY!"She screamed back at him

"JUST FORGET ABOUT ME! I'LL ONLY HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T" he screamed back at him

Xiaoyu just ran off crying even more than she already was

-End of flashback-

He knew it was late to say that he loved her but he re kindled his feelings for her and pushed the fact that he was getting married right to the back of his head

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

He still watched her as she danced, swinging her hips gorgeous hips and kicking those luscious legs of hers.

He wondered what her lips tasted like

'Jin you fool stop thinking like this you're getting married soon!' Jin mentally smacked himself for thinking such things

But he had to admit she did have a nice ass

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I cant handle that  
Animal in the sack  
His eyes see right to my soul  
I surrender self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan..

For some reason he thought that without Christie there to smack him behind the head that it means he can do whatever he wanted to do and one thing he wanted to do was very naughty(wink wink nudge nudge)

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)

'OH SHIT! MY LOWER REGION IS GETTING HARD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT!' Jin shouted at himself

'Think things that aren't sexy, like, ganryu's arm fat, YUCK!'

He kept thinking those type of things until everything was a-ok

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
you cant shake me (no)  
cause I got you on my radar  
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
cause I got you on my radar

But he couldn't stop thinking about her and how beautiful she was

He even gave second thoughts on marrying Christie

Yeah she was beautiful

Most people would think she was a goddess but he thought she wasn't

She was quite plain really

He was kinda forced by Christie's parents because he was rich and could do great things for her

He even knew that Christie just loved him for the money

Nothing else

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da

As the song ended Xiaoyu left the stage, leaving Jin to think about what will happen to him

Wondering if marrying Christie will be the right thing or will he make a mistake

...

Oooooh a little cliffy XD

Hope you like this chapter and this story is staying dedicated to Xiaoyin lover

Oh I almost forgot

Jin used to love Xiaoyu (in the flashback) but never wanted to be with her as she was just too fragile


End file.
